Eternal Karaoke
by child of the gallows
Summary: Count Waltz and me Gallow girl bring all the characters of Eternal Sonata to Forte Castle for a hilarious session of KARAOKE!
1. Black and White People, Matchbox Twenty

**Hello, my friends. Welcome to ETERNAL KARAOKE, the most random, stupid, and weird story in the Eternal Sonata fanfiction archives today! I'm sure we've all imagined the Eternal Sonata characters singing sometime in our lives… ;~), I'm just here to put finger to keyboard and write it down! ENJOY!**

Eternal Karaoke  
An Eternal Sonata Fanfic  
By child of the gallows  
Chapter 1: Black and White People, by Matchbox Twenty

Legato poked his head out from behind the rich red curtain of Forte Castle.

"Are you sure that we should do this, sir?" He asked his superior, Count Waltz, who was, as usual, sitting on his throne behind the curtain.

"Positive, Legato." Waltz assured, leaning back. "Oh, look. The prisoners are here."

Sure enough, Fugue and Tuba were leading a string of very familiar looking people into the throne room. At the end of the string was Rondo, and near her was Claves. The prisoners were chained together with interlocking handcuffs.

"What do you want with us!?" Viola called from near the end of the line.

"Yeah, seriously." Allegretto agreed, from near the middle.

"Because you went through the game, killed me, Legato, Fugue, Rondo, Tuba and the guy with the top hat without mercy," Waltz began, pointing his thumb at Frederic, who was standing at the very front of the line. "Me and a girl who calls herself Gallow got together and she taught me about this form of torture in her world called Karaoke. She wanted you to know that she was glad that top hat guy came back to life, though she doesn't really understand why."

"Karaoke?" Prince Crescendo called from the very end. "Never heard of it."

There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the party.

"Well, it's where people sing songs in front of groups of people. They—uh… they sing the songs while reading the words off of cue cards."

Legato reached behind Waltz's throne and pulled out some huge cue cards. They had words on them, but the party saw them so briefly that they weren't able to read them.

"So, since I knew you wouldn't understand, I'm going to have Legato demonstrate." Waltz continued.

At the mention of his name involved in this "karaoke" torture business, Legato felt his face grow hot. "W-what, sir?"

"YOU HEARD ME!" Waltz bellowed at his servant, making him shrink back. "Anyway, Gallow girl picked the song to make sure that you didn't know them. Except for top hat guy, where you will get to listen to your song once before you perform."

Frederic's eyes opened wide. "What the--? Why is she so—"

"She wanted me to tell you she loves you and that you were always her favorite character." Waltz then pointed at Polka. "She wants you to know that she hates you."

Polka sighed. "Everybody hates me."

"Now, Legato. Go step out on stage. I'm sure that the crowd has arrived."

Legato, not daring defy his lord and master, trudged onto the stage. That Gallow girl was already there, with something that looked like a tube with a mesh ball on the top and some cue cards.

"Oh, Legato!" She said. "Here." She handed him the tube. "That's a microphone. You speak into it and it sounds really loud. I'll be holding the cue cards. Start singing when I point to the words. You'll be singing a song called 'Black and White People,' by a band from my time, Matchbox Twenty. Good luck."

Legato was then pushed into center stage, where, as the Count had predicted, a relatively large crowd had gathered.

Suddenly, music started up, with a snappy beat. Horns and drums played in harmony for a while as he watched for Gallow girl to point to the words.

"_One more day down," _He sang, though without much tune. "_Everybody has those days. Where one soft, sweet song's just enough to clear my head."_

Gallow girl shook her head and switched cards.

"_Fall on, real life. Is anybody left there sane? And we'll slide on over, and accept fate, and it's bound to be a powerful thing._" Switch._ "And if it's just that you're weak, can we talk about it? It's getting so damn creepy just nursing this ghost of a chance,"_ Switch._ "the fiction the romance, and the Technicolor dreams of black and white people!"_

It wasn't that bad. Legato was actually enjoying this! And that Gallow girl called it torture…

"_One boy headstrong. He thinks that living here's just plain. He's pushed down so hard you can hear him start to sink." _Switch. "_And there's one last round of petty conversation, you hold on boy," _Switch. "_'Cause you won't go down like this. Just roll on over," _Switch. "_And lay down 'til it's more than you can take. And if it's just that you're weak" _Switch. "_Can we talk about it? It's getting so damn creepy just nursing this ghost of a chance" _Switch. "_The fiction the romance and the Technicolor dreams of black and white peopllllle!"_

Gallow girl switched to a card that said "Wait."

She switched it again, after a while, to a card that said "Start Ooohhh-ing." Legato did.

"_So one more day down. And everybody's changing." _Switch. "_And one soft, sweet sound's just enough to clear my- my heaaaaadddd… And if it's just that you're weak" _Switch. "_Can we talk about it? It's getting so damn creepy just nursing this ghost of a chance, the fiction the romance," _Switch. "_And the Technicolor dreams of black and white people." _Switch. "_Hell, if you're weak, can we talk about it? It's getting so damn creepy just nursing this ghost of a chance," _Switch. "_The fiction the romance, and the Technicolor dreams of black and white people." _Switch. "_We are black and white. Yeah, We are black and white people. Yeah, we are black and white people!"_

The music faded and ended. Legato received a stunning amount of applause, and even some cheers for an encore, but Gallow girl shooed him offstage.

When they were behind the curtain, Legato finally plucked up the courage to ask; "So, how did I do?"

Gallow girl thought for a moment. "Terrible. But I guess they liked it."

Legato shrugged and smiled at the thought of Tuba singing in front of that huge audience.

**AAAAANNNDDD… Legato's done! Onward, to chapter two!**


	2. Viva la Vida, Coldplay

**This is fun. This is a fun time. Anyway, I pretty much have Eternal Karaoke completed, but updates will still be pretty irregular. I'm already planning the sequel, muhahahaha…**

Eternal Karaoke

An Eternal Sonata Fanfic

By child of the gallows

Chapter 2: Viva La Vida, Coldplay

"Understand?" Count Waltz questioned the prisoners lined up at his feet, right before Legato stepped backstage.

The whole party, quite fearful of stepping on that stage in case it was a trap, shook their heads. They all thought they heard sounds from behind that curtain, but they weren't sure if Legato was singing or screaming. If it was singing, Legato wasn't very good. If it was screaming… well, no one wanted to think about that.

But Legato returned from behind that curtain unharmed, so they all had to guess that it was singing.

"TOO BAD!" Waltz screamed. A certain top-hatted composer thought he felt the ground shake. "How about… my worst enemy goes next?"

"Me?" Crescendo and Jazz said in unison.

"Weeell…" Waltz said. "I was talking about Andantino-boy there, but then again." He took a moment to think, then snapped his fingers. "Crishy. You get to go first!"

Prince Crescendo flushed. "You will _so _pay for this." Rondo freed him from his handcuffs, and he walked brusquely to the curtain, brushing it aside impressively.

An even larger crowd had gathered in the throne room. Crescendo felt a stab of nervousness, even though he had always been able to talk in front of large crowds. _But then again, _he reasoned with himself, _Talking is different from singing a song that you've never heard in your life. _

Gallow girl was once again waiting for the next contestant. "Microphone." She handed him the black tube. "Song is Viva La Vida, picked out especially by Waltz for you. Don't screw up. Baroque is watching."

Crescendo flushed again. "Right."

Gallow Girl retreated to a seat a little to the right of the center of the stage. A violin/cello beat started up.

_"I used to rule the world." _Crescendo sang, flushing a deeper red than before. _"Seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own."_

Gallow girl switched the cards and gave him a thumbs up. _"I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemies' eyes. Listen as the crowd would sing, 'Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!' One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me. And I discovered that my castles stand upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand."_

The card was switched quickly. _"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, roman cavalry choirs are singing, be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field. For some reason I can't explain, once you go there was never, Never an honest word, and that was when I ruled the world."_

The beat was catchy, and the song made sense. Gallow girl gave him another thumbs-up and switched the cards.

_"It was the wicked and wild wind, blew down the doors to let me in. Shattered windows and the sound of drums, people couldn't believe what I'd become. Revolutionaries wait for my head on a silver plate. Just a puppet on a lonely string, oh, who would ever want to be king?"_

It was true. Every word made sense. Was he actually enjoying this? Damn it. He set his face in an unhappy grimace and continued to read the words off the card. _"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman cavalry choirs are singing, be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field. For some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter won't call my name. Never an honest word. But that was when I ruled the world."_

The violin and cello beat picked up, and Gallow girl switched cards. _"Ooooooooohhhh, ooooooooohhhhh, ooooooooooohhh, oooooooooohhhhh, oooohh— Hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, roman cavalry choirs are singing, be my mirror, my sword and shield. My missionaries in a foreign field," _He got even redder when the crowd started waving torches, as if for an angry mob._ "For some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter won't call my name. Never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world._

_"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo, ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." _He finished, a satisfied smirk on his face. He had enjoyed this karaoke, yes. But with the reaction of the crowd (And Gallow girl, in that case, she was applauding loudly) he knew he had done well.

"If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing…" Crescendo muttered to himself and bowed a couple times. "Thank you! Thank you!" He spun around on his heel and brushed through the red curtain.

He nearly fell over in surprise when he was greeted with an even louder applause by his friends, acquaintances, and enemies. "Encore! Encore!" a voice (Crescendo couldn't be sure, but he thought it was Waltz's) called.

He blinked and bowed a few times, then was pushed back into the chain of prisoners and handcuffed again.

"WHO'S NEXT?" Count Waltz screamed.

**Hmm, who could be next in Waltz's line of terror…?**


	3. How Far We've Come, Matchbox Twenty

Sorry, I just remembered. I don't own Matchbox Twenty's How Far We've Come, or the same band's Black and White People, or Coldplay's Viva La Vida. Sorry about that one. Don't sue me.

Eternal Karaoke

An Eternal Sonata Fanfic

By child of the gallows

Chapter 3: How Far We've Come, Matchbox Twenty

"FEATHER BOY!" the Count bellowed. "YOU'RE UP!"

"Me, sir?" Allegretto piped up. "But I—"

"Yes you do!" Waltz said. "Get out there!"

"But I—"

"I. DON'T. CARE." Waltz said slowly. "GET. OUT. THERE."

"H-hey!" Allegretto forced a nervous smile. "You rhymed."

All Waltz had to do was glare.

"R- Right! Just forget about me! I'm gone already!" He rocked back and forth on his heels as Rondo unlocked his handcuffs ssssssooooooo ssssllllooooowwwllllyyyy…

As soon as the cuffs were off, all that were looking at him swore he disappeared into thin air. The only hint to where he had gone was a swish of red fabric.

It seemed that the crowd had high hopes for the gray haired teen. When he appeared in front of the curtain, a bunch of frenzied teen girls started screaming.

Someone he thought to be Gallow girl approached him. She handed him the black tube.

"What's this?"

"Mi-cro-phone." She said. "Song's How Far We've Come."

"Wha?" Allegretto took the microphone. "What does it do?"

"Magnifies the voice." She spun on her heel. "Read the words when I point to them."

"Right." Allegretto nodded and faced down the screaming girls in the audience.

Gallow girl retreated to her seat in the crowd. She held up a card that said, "How Far We've Come, Matchbox Twenty." He read it.

"Hello hello hello.

"I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world, but it's feeling just like every other morning before. Now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone."

The girls were screaming so loudly he could barely hear himself think. But his song came through. It fit the scene.

"The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I started staring at the passengers waving goodbye. Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?"

He pumped his fist in the air. It kind of scared him how the girls almost started crawling onstage.

"But I believe the world is burning to the ground. Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out. Let's see how far we've come! Let's see how far we've come! I believe it all is coming to an end. Oh well, I guess we're going to pretend. Let's see how far we've come! Let's see how far we've come!"

There was a pause, and Gallow girl switched cards. He was pretty indifferent about the whole thing… he guessed if he was forced to do it over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over it would be like torture… but just one would be okay…

"I think it turned ten o' clock but I don't really know. And I can't remember caring for an hour or so. Started crying and I couldn't stop myself, started running but there's nowhere to run to. I sat down on the street, took a look at myself. Said 'Where you goin' man, you know the world is headed for Hell.' Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you could say good-bye to."

The words flew out of his mouth as if he wrote the damn song. He barely noticed when Gallow girl changed the cards. He was almost ahead of her, anyway.

"I believe the world is burning to the ground. Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out. Let's see how far we've come! Let's see how far we've come! I believe it all is coming to an end. Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend. Let's see how far we've come! Let's see how far we've come!"

The music slowed down a bit, but somehow Allegretto knew that it would do that. Gallow girl switched the cards, looking pretty apathetic about the whole thing, in contrary to the other teenage girls who were going absolutely mad.

"It's gone, gone, baby it's all gone. There's no one in the corner and there's no one at home. Well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool, now it's over for me, and it's over for you… Well it was gone, gone, baby it's all gone. There's no one in the corner and there's no one at home, well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool, now it's over for me, and IT'S OVER FOR YOU!

"Well I believe the world is burning to the ground, oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out. Let's see how far we've come! Let's see how far we've come!

"Let's see how far we've come! Let's see how far we've come! Let's see how far we've come! Let's see how far we've come! Let's see how far we've come! Let's see how far we've come!"

The music shuddered to a stop. All of the girls in the audience were trying to claw their way up the stage. Luckily, Gallow girl drew a weapon that looked eerily similar to the one that Frederic carried, and the girls backed off.

He waved a couple times and backed off into the red curtain. As soon as he was through it, he was seized by four pairs of arms and re-handcuffed back into his position behind Beat.

"Horrid!" Count Waltz spat, and that same composer felt the ground shake again. "Absolutely terrible!"

"Really?" Allegretto was completely relaxed now. "Those girls out there didn't seem to think so."

Waltz sat back in his seat and started grumbling to himself. But he immediately sat forward again and put his head on his hands. "Now, who's up next…?"

**I didn't know Allegretto was so popular! Who will Waltz choose? I will take suggestions... but not now. I'm planning the sequel, as I said, so keep your eyes out for Eternal Karaoke: ENCORE, that's where I'll take suggestions. Thanks for reading! Luv you all!**


	4. Who We Are, Lifehouse

**Disclaimer: If I owned, this would already be a SingStar. **

Eternal Karaoke

An Eternal Sonata Fanfic

By child of the gallows

Chapter 4: Who We Are, Lifehouse

"Hmm…" Waltz took his time thinking who would go next. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he pointed to Polka. "Blondie."

Tuba unlatched her handcuffs. She was just about to step outside on stage when—"Did I tell you that Gallow girl hates you?"

Polka sighed. "Yes, Count Waltz. You did." Then she stepped onstage.

Gallow girl handed her the microphone. "I hate you."

"I heard." Polka said absently. "What's my song?"

"I picked it myself." Gallow girl grinned evilly. "Actually, I think you'll like it. It's called 'Who We Are.' Lifehouse's the band."

"Lifehouse?"

"I don't know, either." Gallow girl shrugged. "I hate you."

"Good." Polka said. She turned to the audience as Gallow girl retreated to her seat and held up a sign, saying "Who We Are, Lifehouse." Polka read it.

She had to double take at the audience. There were… hundreds of Allegrettos. A bunch of gray haired teenage boys with blue shirts and black pants on, screaming her name and asking for her number. She stared, wide-eyed.

That's when the music started up. A little guitar… She forced on a happy face and started singing to her Allegretto-audience. _"Live my life around a picture taken when we met. Spending all of my time chasing your silhouette. For all we go through, I don't want to change you. 'Cause my mind's running in reverse trying not to forget who we were. Where it's at. Here we go."_

The Allegrettos in the audience all had hearts in their eyes. She thought she saw a rather depressing likeness of Allegretto faint.

_"And we break and we burn and we turn it inside out to take it back to the start and through the rise and falling apart, we discover who we are."_

The music suddenly got much louder at the chorus. Not to mention that this song was obviously written for a man to sing, not a fourteen year old girl. But that didn't stop the Allegrettos from cheering her name.

_"Struggling with my thoughts, change the locks inside my head. Reading be-tween the lines of what you say and what you said. I turn the raaiiddiioo on to drown me out. Driving through the night to know we're trying to forget who we were. And where it's at. And here we go._

She briefly wondered what in the world a radio was. But, her mind was set on not screwing up. The real Allegretto was listening. Not to mention hundreds of fakes.

_"And we break and we burn and we turn it inside out to take it back to the start and through the rise and falling apart we discover who we are."_

She smiled her brightest at the very lovestruck looking audience. A couple more fainted.

"_And it's all—To no end—it's all in our heads. It's all to the wind. It's all in our heads."_

She blinked and some more likenesses passed out. Then she shook her head and continued—as some more fainted.

_"And we break and we burn and we turn it inside out to take it back to the start and through the rise and falling apart we discover who we are."_

Oh great. The conscious Allegrettos were starting to chant, all waving fake Allegretto-swords. It sounded something like. "WE ARE THE REAL ALLEGRETTOS!" She felt like turning them all into frogs, but first she had to finish her song.

_"And we break—we break!—and we burn—and we burn!—and we turn it inside out to take it back to the start—to the start!—and through the rise and falling apart—Yeah!—we discover who we are!"_

The music faded and ended. She curtseyed, and a few more Allegrettos fainted. Before she could go backstage, she was approached by Gallow girl.

"I just wanted you to know," she said. "You'll be paying for the janitors that we need to clean up this mess." Gallow girl gestured to the sea of unconscious Allegrettos.

"Well, um." Polka began. "What about, if you came to Ritardando and sold floral powder with me sometime?"

Gallow girl raised and eyebrow suspiciously. "Is Frederic going to be involved in this?"

Polka rocked back and forth on her heels. "I could pull some strings."

Gallow girl glared at her and held out her hand. Polka shook it. "Now. Get backstage before I change my mind."

#!#!#!#!#!#

As she was handcuffed back into line, Waltz stood up and approached her. "You're paying for the janitors." He said simply.

"I heard." Polka said absently. As Waltz went back to his throne, she leaned forward and whispered, "Frederic!"

The composer tried to turn and look at her, but the handcuffs restricted his ability to do so. "What?" He whispered back.

"Don't kill me."

"Why?"

The little exchange was cut short when Waltz pointed to someone in the line. "NEXT!"

**I wonder where they got those Allegretto costumes… **


	5. Waiting On The World To Change, John M

**No, I don't own. Sorry John Mayer if I offend you. ILY!**

Eternal Karaoke

An Eternal Sonata Fanfic

By child of the gallows

Chapter 5: Waiting on the World to Change, John Mayer

Jazz's voice stayed as cold as ever. "And if I don't?"

"You'll be stuck here for eternity listening to Gallow girl rant about top hat." Waltz explained. "She does have a friend who happens to be a fangirl of you… I heard her name was Rhythm. I also heard she took one look at you and was obsessed."

Jazz stayed cool as a cucumber, but really, at the mention of his very own fangirl, his stomach tightened. "Fair enough."

Falsetto was the only one who knew that the military leader and the rebel mastermind was scared out of his petooties.

He was un-handcuffed by Fugue and escorted to the curtain by Claves. As if the situation wasn't awkward enough…

Brushing the curtain aside, Jazz stepped onto the stage…

… Where he was nearly tackled by a girl with brown hair and ruby-red highlights.

"Heya!" She said, obviously obsessed. This was probably the fangirl that Waltz was babbling about.

"Rhythm, heel." Another girl came up behind. "I said you could come if you stayed away from Jazz."

Rhythm made a sound that was very much like a whimper. "Fine, coming!" She took one last, loving look at the poor, defenseless Jazz and ran back into the line.

"Jazz, the song you're singing is 'Waiting on the World to Change,' by John Mayer. It's actually rather catchy, and Rhythm got you an iPod if you want it." Gallow girl said, tossing Jazz a silver thing and the microphone.

"W-wait! How do I—"

"Well, first of all, you read the manual." She said coldly. Jazz had the feeling that he was not liked by Gallow girl—at all.

"R—right." Jazz muttered and stuck the iPod into his pocket. "Waiting on the World to Change, by John Mayer."

Rhythm squeed, and ruined the moment.

"_One_

_"Two_

_"One, two, three!"_

He read. It pained him to sing at all. He felt like throwing up, preferably on Waltz or someone else he hated. If he had to, he'd just take Frederic's top hat. He had at least three of them back at Tenuto.

"_Me and all my friends, we're all misunderstood. They say we stand for nothing and there's no way we ever could. Now you see, everything is going wrong with the world and those who lead it. Just feel like we don't have the means to rise above and beat it, so we keep on waiting (waiting) waiting on the world to change. We keep on waiting (waiting) waiting on the world to change. It's hard to beat the system, when we're standing at a distance, so we keep on waiting (waiting) waiting on the world to change."_

Jazz gagged as Rhythm squeed again. He was never good at singing… actually he'd never tried it. But he wished he didn't… this was terrible. Waltz was right, this was definitely a form of torture.

_"Now if we had the power to bring our neighbors home from war, they would have never missed a Christmas, no more ribbons on their doors. When you trust your television, what you get is what you got. 'Cause when they own the information, ohh, they can bend it all they want. That's why we're waiting (waiting) waiting on the world to change. We keep on waiting (waiting) waiting on the world to change. It's not that we don't care, we just know that the fight ain't fair, so we keep on waiting (waiting) waiting on the world to change."_

If he had to name something more excruciatingly painful than this… Jazz really wouldn't know what to say. Rotting away in Forte's dungeon was probably more fun than this. As the music faded to the bridge, he felt dizzy, embarrassed, and nauseous. Mostly nauseous. He liked music, sure, but he didn't sing it, and he didn't play. He enjoyed it when other people did the hard part.

Rhythm seemed to be enjoying herself, squeeing, laughing, and hugging Gallow

girl for dear life. She was definitely an extreme fangirl.

_"We're still waiting—"_

Jazz was about to sing the inevitable second "waiting", but the crowd took the cue and sang back. "_WAITING!"_ Rhythm was exceptionally loud, it hurt his ears just looking at her.

"Waiting on the world to change. We keep on waiting—"

_"WAITING!"_

_"—Waiting on the world to change. One day our generation is going to rule the population, so we keep on waiting—"_

_"WAITING!"_

_"—Waiting on the world to change. Don't we keep on waiting—"_

_"WAITING!"_

_"—Waiting on the world to change. We keep on waiting—"_

_"WAITING!"_

_"—We're waiting on the world to change. Waiting on the world to change. Waiting on the world to change. Waiting on the world to change."_

The music faded quickly. Jazz didn't get much of an applause (though Rhythm was applauding loud enough to count as an entire audience in herself) but he was kind of glad. Gallow girl approached him, took the microphone, and sent him backstage to go throw up.

Jazz moved fast enough to miss both of the guards (Fugue and Rondo) that were going to seize him and throw him back into line, burst through his break in it, rushed up to Waltz… and… and…

… nothing. He just couldn't barf. He felt so nauseous outside… but… where did it go? He was looking forward to throwing up on the Count of Forte.

Then he was seized by Fugue and Rondo and chained back into line.

… and then, of course, then he threw up.

**There we go, Jazz threw up… Who could be next? **


	6. One, Simple Plan

**No ownage. This is one of my faves…**

Eternal Karaoke

An Eternal Sonata Fanfic

By child of the gallows

Chapter 6: One, Simple Plan

"Clean up, on isle Jazz!" Waltz called laughing out loud at the mess the rebel had made. "Hey, little kid. Green dress, yeah, you!"

Beat looked up. "Yeah, Mr. Count of Forte, sir?"

"I like your tone." Waltz beamed, "Get out there. Hey, Rondo, take the handcuffs off the kid, yeah?" He burst out in another fit of laughter as Jazz went running, presumably to throw up again.

Grumbling, Rondo took the key from Fugue and unlocked Beat's handcuffs.

"Hey mister!" Beat said before he was shoved outside the curtain.

"What?" Fugue spat, hand on the little kid's shoulder.

"It's YOUR FAULT that I didn't get that picture of the glowing agogo!" Beat whined, kicking Fugue. "And why do ya look so much like Retto?"

"GET OUT!" Fugue yelled and pushed Beat out the curtain.

"Heey, woah, woah! Beat, I know you're eager, but…" Gallow girl caught Beat as he went stumbling through the other side of the curtain. "Kid, take this. It's a microphone." She handed Beat the black tube. "The song you'll be singing is called 'One'. I think you'll like it."

"Kay." Beat mumbled, dissatisfied with the answer of "GET OUT" that Fugue gave him.

"Sing the words when I point to them."

"Right." Beat said. "One, Simple Plan."

Gallow girl gave him a thumbs-up as the music phased in.

_"We are the lost, the ones forgotten. And this time the future is ours, it's in our hands. We're the tear in your eyes, we're the blood in your veins, we're the beat of your heart. We're the sweat on your face, we're the ones that you chase, we're the promise that you made. We're the voice in your head, we're the lies that you said, we're the kids that you pushed away, we are—"_

The crowd cheered for the eight year old. Well, technically, it wasn't much of a crowd. Polka had made nearly everyone go unconscious, and Jazz's terrible singing had driven quite a few away. But it was at least thirty people—which was thirty people more than Beat wanted to be singing to. But he smiled in a charming eight-year-old way and continued with the song.

_"We are the lost, the ones forgotten. And this time, the future is ours, it's in our hands. We are one."_

He held the "one" for the exact right amount of time (the crowd seemed to know this and cheered again for the kid) and jumped into the next lyrics.

"_We're the pride of your lives, we're the light shining deep in your eyes. We're the choice that you made, we're the smile on your face when you sleep at night. We're the best thing you had but you left us behind, we're the kids that you pushed away, we are—"_

Suddenly, Beat spotted a familiar face in the crowd… Uh oh! Jesus Christ, it was the BREAD LADY!

"Ah! IT'S THAT RASCAL THAT STEALS MY BREAD!" She screamed, waving a broom in the air. Beat hurried on with the song.

_"We are the lost, the ones forgotten, and this time, the future is ours, it's in our hands. We are one."_

There was a short break in the music as the bread lady started pushing her way through the crowd.

"_One—"_

"GET OVER HERE!"

_"We're the pain that you feel—"_

"I'M GONNA GET YOU THIS TIME!"

_"We're the scars that don't heal—"_

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR MY BREAD!"

_"We're the tear in your eyes—"_

"WHERE'S THAT OTHER ONE?!"

_"We're the reason you cry—"_

"MA'AM!" Gallow girl screamed above all the raucous, drawing her eerily Frederic-like weapon. "PLEASE BACK OFF FROM THE STAGE!!!"

_"We're the voice in your head—"_

"MA'AM!!!"

"_We're the lies that you said—"_

And in the space of that minutely long break between the words, Gallow girl had the bread lady knocked out with her Fredericweapon and got back into the beat. (Ha ha)

_"We're the best thing you had but you pushed us away! We are the lost, the ones forgotten, and this time, the future is ours, it's in our hands. We are—we are the lost, the ones forgotten. And we've got nothing to lose, together we stand up tall, we are one."_

The music came to a halt. The small crowd clapped for Beat as the bread lady was carried away by a few janitors.

"Okay, kid. Nice job. Head back now." Gallow girl invited. "Polka's got the janitors all covered."

"Really? You sure?"

"It's all cool, kid." Gallow girl smiled. "Go on back there. Go on."

Beat spun around and headed back to the curtain. He still wanted his answer out of Fugue.

**AND THE BREAD LADY MAKES A RETURN!!! Next up is…**


	7. Alien, Thriving Ivory

**Another one of my faves… no ownage.**

Eternal Karaoke

An Eternal Sonata Fanfic

By child of the gallows

Chapter 7: Alien, Thriving Ivory

"Ah, the lovely Solfege!" Waltz cried after Beat was chained back into line. "How about you go next?"

Polka's mom, who was standing so quietly in the line I bet you didn't even know she was there, started and looked at the count. "Well, uh…"

"Ah, go ahead. Won't hurt." Waltz smiled evilly. "Gallow girl has a few choice words for you, though, going around, telling your daughter to jump off a cliff."

"I wasn't!" Solfege jumped, rattling her chains. "Fine, I'll do it."

Tuba removed her handcuffs and escorted her to the curtain. "God help ya," He said before she went through the curtain. "I hear she's called Gallow girl 'cause she's from the gallows."

He giggled in a strangely girly way as Solfege paled. But she stepped through the curtains.

"What was Waltz thinking?" She heard Gallow girl mutter to herself. "Up next is Falsetto, not Polka's Mom…" She then took notice that Solfege was standing right there. "Oh, right. Hi, Polka's Mom."

"Solfege." She murmured.

Gallow girl looked at her as if she was crazy. "Solfege? You actually have a name?"

Solfege looked back as if she was crazy. "Doesn't everybody? You even have a name."

"Well, of course. I'm the authoress of this story."

Solfege's crazy-look intensified.

"I am sitting at my desk right now, and this is happening in my mind." Gallow girl drew out every word. "My iTunes is blasting Simple Plan and Goo Goo Dolls at full volume, my brother's in the other room watching a movie…"

Solfege shook her head. "That's almost the exact same story Mr. Chopin told us when he arrived here."

"Well, no duh! I played the video game!"

"Video game?"

"You all are in a video game." Gallow girl said. "First you think you're in fictional hot Frederic's head, (who, by the way, in real life was terribly ugly) but I know you're in a video game created by Tri-Crescendo."

"A video game created by Crescendo?"

"Never mind." Gallow shook her sorry head. "The song's Alien by Thriving Ivory. Sing the words when I point to them. Here's the microphone. Don't screw up."

#!#!#!#!#!#

_"No need to be here, no card to clock in. And I can swear somebody's watching where I go and where I've been. Brother I can see Moses and all the things he did for you. Oh, brother I've been hearing voices that I'm probably not supposed to. How will I walk steady if the ground should come alive, and tell me how will I be ready for the world another time?"  
_

Solfege had gotten started quickly, and the crowd was thinning. It was starting to become dark, so most of the people were headed for home, especially after Jazz's performance. Solfege (who knew she was a decent singer, she had won the "Tenuto Idol" every year since she was ten) was determined to get it back.

_"Oh alien, you'll be just fine. You've always been beautiful to me. Oh alien, pay us no mind. We haven't the light you hold to see."_

At least Gallow girl had given her a decent song. It stirred a familiarity in the back of her mind.

_"Am I another slave now to the screaming in my head? Or is it a little strange now how the moment's gone and fled? Oh, brother, I've gotta tell you, that something here is wrong. Oh, brother, I've gotta tell you, this place ain't what I thought."_

She didn't understand the part about the brother, though. She never had a brother.

_"Oh alien, you'll be just fine, you've always been beautiful to me. Oh alien, pay us no mind. We haven't the light you hold to see."_

It hit her with a jolt. POLKA! That was the familiarity. _Oh alien, you'll be just fine… _Her daughter, the alien…

_"I know I ain't gonna live forever. And I know you feel the same. You'll see it when you're older. No love is not a game anymore, so thank God we're together."_

_We haven't the light you hold to see…_ Her daughter's poor, shining astra…

_"Oh alien, you'll be just fine, fine, yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Oh alien, you'll be just fine, you've always been beautiful to me. Oh alien, pay us no mind. We haven't the light you hold to see. Oh alien. Ooooohhhhhh, yeah, yeah…"_

Solfege practically had tears in her eyes by the time she finished. The song was written for her daughter! It described her so perfectly…

"Polka's Mom! Yeah!" Gallow girl was approaching. "Stop standing there! We're on a time budget. But…" She pointed a thumb to the now huge-normous crowd. "Thanks for the help. They have to pay three **insert your currency here **to listen to each song!"

"You're welcome, Gallow girl." Solfege smiled back.

"Oh, by the way. I hate your daughter, and I hate you." Gallow girl added. "And… WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING, TELLING POOR, DEFENSELESS POLKA TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF?????"

"I wasn't!" Solfege squeaked, and ran back into the curtain.

**Muhahaha… I'm so bad. Definitely one of my best.**


	8. Do You Like Waffles?

**Sorry, I don't know the band or whatever. No ownage.**

Eternal Karaoke

An Eternal Sonata Fanfic

By child of the gallows

Chapter 8: Do You Like Waffles?

Solfege was chained back into line.

"Next up is…" Waltz paused for dramatic effect. "THAT ONE GUARDIAN OF AGOGO FOREST!!!"

Salsa and March looked up. "Me?" Salsa asked.

"Well, yes, you, pink hair." Waltz said. "We wanted both of you to do a duet, but they cost extra, and Gallow girl's iTunes didn't have any duets. Except for Sweeney Todd songs, but none of them really fit."

Salsa nodded in understanding. There was no Sweeney Todd song to describe her.

"Anyway, you're up next." Waltz nodded to Claves to un-handcuff Salsa.

"Thanks, old lady!" Salsa smiled and skipped out the curtain.

"Hey!"

On the other side of the curtain, Salsa stopped at center stage. There was a girl standing there, with a black tube in her hand. "Hey, old lady."

"Hey, toddler." Gallow girl retorted. "I'm gonna let you sing a song that you'll love, probably. It's about waffles."

"YAY." Salsa said. "I love waffles!."

"Good job. I like waffles, too." Gallow girl handed her the microphone. "Song's Do You Like Waffles? I'm not sure who wrote it, but I think it's Perry something."

"Gotcha. By the way, old lady?"

"What, toddler?"

"You got somethin' on your shirt… here, lemee get it off for ya." Salsa leaned close and flicked Gallow girl on the nose. "I got it."

Gallow girl held her nose. "I'm gonna murder you."

Salsa started cracking up.

"Do You Like Waffles?" Gallow girl said into the microphone. "Now it's all you, toddler. Go for it."

"Cool." Salsa said. _"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?"_

The crowd screamed back, "_YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!"_

"_DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?"_

_"YEAH, WE LIKE PANCAKES!"_

_"DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?"_

_"YEAH, WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST!"_

"Doo doo doo doo can't wait to get a mouthful! WAFFLES! Do do do do do WAFFLES! Do do do do do WAFFLES! Do do do do do dun dun dun dun can't wait to get a mouthful!

_"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?"_

_"YEAH, WE LIKE WAFFLES!"_

_"DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?"_

_"YEAH, WE LIKE PANCAKES!"_

_"DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?"_

_"YEAH, WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST!"_

_"Do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!"_

That was quick. The music shuddered to a stop.

"Crappy job, toddler." Gallow girl approached Salsa. "I didn't know anyone could screw that song up that bad."

Salsa smiled. "THANK YOU! I'LL BE HERE TILL TUESDAY!"

Gallow girl rushed Salsa backstage. Thank God that was over with.

**Sorry for the short chappy… virtual pancakes, waffles, and French toast for all!**


	9. Can't Let It Go, Goo Goo Dolls

**ILY, no ownage. Just made up the little squabble March and Salsa got in. I guess I own that.**

Eternal Karaoke

An Eternal Sonata Fanfic

By child of the gallows

Chapter 9: Can't Let It Go, Goo Goo Dolls

Salsa was chained back into line.

"Intermission over," Waltz said. "Terrible job, by the way. Anyway, let's have her sister go next." He motioned to Claves to un-handcuff her. "I hope you can do better than that."

March nodded. "Of course, sir. I'll do the best I can."

Waltz sat back in his seat, grumbling. He hated when things went according to plan.

On the other side of the curtain…

"March!" Gallow girl cried. "I told the count to send out Falsetto!"

"I'm sorry. Should I go back?"

Gallow girl thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Nah, you'll be okay. Your song's Can't Let It Go, by the Goo Goo Dolls."

March nodded. "Okay."

"Just, wait here for a moment. I've gotta go… _tell_ Count Waltz something." Gallow girl clenched her fists and walked backstage.

March waited patiently. She heard muffled speaking, then muffled shouts, and a siren. The siren was probably Beat, he could do a good imitation of a siren.

Gallow girl came back out looking much more relieved, and handed March the microphone. "Just… forgot this backstage."

"Okay." March read the title. "Can't Let It Go, Goo Goo Dolls."

One thumbs up from Gallow girl.

_"You said you'd light a candle and you'd say a prayer for me. I feel the light has dimmed and gone. Half the world is begging while the other half steals. Where did everything go wrong? Some days, I can't believe, others I'm on my knees, trying to be heard."_

While she was singing, March nearly fell over in surprise. How did Gallow girl know about her fight 'to be heard,' with Salsa? She shook her head to clear the thought. Had to focus on singing. **Singing**. _Singing_. Singing. SINGING.

_"I was your anger, and you were my fear. Now that it's over, of course it's so clear. But you were no angel, and I was no sin. Somehow I can't let it go, I can't let it go."_

_I can't let it go. _March thought bitterly to herself. _Not after what_ _that evil jerk of a sister did to me!_

"Half the world is sleeping while the other half dreams. You close your eyes and then you're gone. And maybe my intentions have been misunderstood. I know you feel so beautifully wronged. Some days I can't believe, others I'm on my knees, hoping I belong."

That old anger came rushing up into March. Just like the day that it happened…

_"I was your anger, and you were my fear. Now that it's over, of course it's so clear. But you were no angel, and I was no sin. But somehow I can't let it go, I can't let it go._

_"And laughter is my soul's release. But we're not smiling anymore. And can't we try to win this peace? 'Cause we're never gonna win, never gonna win this war."_

That was what Salsa had insisted. "Can't we try to win this peace?" No, there was no way she would let Salsa win ever again.

_"I was your anger, and you were my fear. Now that it's over, of course it's so clear. But you were no angel, and I was no sin. Somehow I can't let it go, I can't let it go."_

The music ended.

"What's up, March?" Gallow girl asked her. "You were looking kind of angry up there."

She struggled to keep the anger from tainting her voice. "Nothing," she insisted.

Gallow girl glared.

"Oh, it's just that song reminded me of an argument me and my sister had one time. That was the first and last."

Gallow girl nodded. "What about?"

"Oh, you know, silly things. She took my hat. Never gave it back."

"Right. Make sure the count sends out _Falsetto_ next. She's been up for the past two rounds."

"Okay."

March turned around and headed through the curtain, where she instantly knew why there were muffled shouts. And the siren.

The count was sitting back in his seat with a black eye. Tuba was laying unconscious. Fugue's monocle was broken, and his hair was dyed hot pink. Rondo was wearing Hello Kitty pajamas, and Claves was wearing monster truck P. J.'s. Legato looked woozy, and she would only find out later that Gallow girl had made him model for Abercrombie and Fitch. [1]

Gallow girl must have done this to them, out of her anger for Falsetto.

She was chained quietly back into line by half-blind Fugue and screaming Rondo.

FOOTNOTES!!!

[1] – Jeez, that's one creepy picture. Next time you go into Abercrombie, be thankful that Legato's not modeling.

**We've got FUGUE'S pink hair, and LEGATO'S modeling shudder. Next up…**


	10. Ordinary, Train

**Don't quote me. Lyrics are not exact. No ownage.**

Eternal Karaoke

An Eternal Sonata Fanfic

By child of the gallows

Chapter 10: Ordinary, Train

"Next up…" Waltz said, poking gingerly at his black eye. "Falsetto."

"Finally!" Falsetto sighed. "You'd think that Gallow girl had to go through with her threat about writing a Tuba/Waltz/Fugue fanfic."

Waltz's good eye twitched. "Right. G-get out there, or she'll go through with her threat about writing the Falsetto/Claves/Rondo fic."

Falsetto grinned, though it was a little strained. "Okay. Who's gonna un-handcuff me?"

Fugue had fainted, for the color pink drains him of all energy, and his ancient reserve of mindless minion energy in his monocle had been broken. Rondo and Claves were too busy throwing fits about Gallow girl's pajama choices, and Tuba was still unconscious, but now his eyebrows were growing mullets. Legato was still too twitchy to do anything.

"Fine…" Waltz grumbled. He fought the keys from Claves, who was still throwing her fit, for she _hated_ monster trucks more than she hated "that evil lady dressed in the blue who stole my man while I was dead," and unlocked Falsetto's handcuffs. And he escorted her to the curtain.

On the other side, Falsetto was surprised to see how large a crowd there was.

"Finally!" Gallow girl said, pulling Falsetto to center stage. "I've been waiting for you. How are the evil people on the other side coming along? You know, the torture methods I picked out?"

"Rather well, I guess. Fugue's fainted." Falsetto smiled. "Tuba's eyebrows are growing mullets."

"And did you see Legato's modeling shots?"

Falsetto felt sick to her stomach. "No, I didn't, and I don't plan to, but he did, and he's looking all emo and suicidal."

Gallow girl smiled. "Excellent."

"What's my song?"

"It's called 'Ordinary', by Train." Gallow girl shrugged. "I'm not so sure about the lyrics, they might not be exact, but you'll get the gist of the song."

"Right. Ordinary, Train."

The music began slow, but sped up.

"_Whose eyes am I behind? I don't recognize anything that I see. Whose skin is this design? I don't want this to be the way that you see me. I don't understand anything anymore, and this world that I'm tired of is taking me right up these walls that I climb up, to get to your story, it's anything but ordinary."_

When Falsetto heard the name of the song was 'Ordinary', she thought, _Ordinary. Usual. The same. Not different. _They could have at least called it 'Anything but Ordinary!' That would make everything so much clearer.

_"And when the world is on its knees, with me it's fine. And when I come to the rescue I get nothing but left behind. Everybody seems to be getting what they need, where's mine? 'Cause you're what I need, so very, but I'm anything but ordinary."_

True, true. She felt the songwriter's pain.

_"Can you save me from this world of mine, before I get myself arrested with this expectation? You are but one, look what you've done, what have you done? This is not some kind of joke, you're just a kid! You aren't ready for what you did, no!"_

It was a catchy song, if repetitive, and long. But it was easy to sing. Lucky her.

_"And when the world is on its knees, with me it's fine. And when I come to the rescue I do it for you time after time. Everybody seems to be getting what they need, where's mine? 'Cause you're what I need, so very, but I'm anything but ordinary."_

Cross that. Very repetitive. But catchy. Very catchy.

_"I think I'm trying to save the world for you."_

!!!

_"You've been saving me… too."_

_!!!!!!_

_"We could just stay in and save each other."_

Okay… rather anticlimactic, but…

_"I'm anything but ordinary. I'm anything but ordinary."_

It was over. That seemed quick. The crowd was cheering wildly. They apparently liked Train (or whatever the band was) or they enjoyed her singing. Possibly both.

"Nice job, Falsetto. I had high hopes, I wanted you to go on earlier. Anyway, get back there, and when you get back there, all you have to say is KEELHEGA! And everything will go back to normal. Except for Waltz's black eye. And Fugue's pink hair. It's much better like that."

"But pink drains him of all energy." Falsetto pointed out.

"Yes, but in his monocle, there's this little chamber that never, ever, ever, ever runs out of mindless minion energy. So as long as he's just being the mindless minion, he should be okay. …Oh, and make sure Abercrombie puts out those pictures of Legato," Gallow girl smiled evilly. "I will scar my popular enemies for life."

"Gotcha."

**FALSETTO'S finally done. I wonder who's left… Viola, Frederic, and Serenade… I wonder…**


	11. My Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne

I should've done this chappy a long time ago. Another one of my faves…

Eternal Karaoke

An Eternal Sonata Fanfic

By child of the gallows

Chapter 11: My Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne

"KEELHEGA!"

Tuba immediately got up. Fugue screwed on his monocle. Claves and Rondo's pajamas switched, so Claves was now wearing Hello Kitty, and Rondo was wearing monster trucks. Legato blinked, and put down the Swiss army knife he was just about to slit his wrists with.

Falsetto was chained back into line.

"Next up…" Waltz droned. "Huh. Who didn't go yet?" No one raised their hand. "RAISE YOUR HANDS, FOOLS!"

Frederic, Viola, and Serenade obediently raised their hands. With their handcuffs, it was anything but easy.

Waltz considered. "Goatwoman." He finally said.

Viola shrugged. "Okay. Just, one condition. Move me away from these people."

She was chained to Salsa and Solfege. Salsa kept calling her 'old lady,' and Solfege kept moaning something about video games and Crescendo, and that she didn't mean to tell her daughter to commit suicide.

"I'll think about it." Waltz said.

Viola was un-handcuffed and sent to the curtain. Fugue was her escort there. She thought that there was something wrong with him; he looked all blank, like he was asleep. There was drool coming from one side of his mouth.

On the other side of the curtain, Gallow girl took her to center stage. "Microphone. Your song is "My Happy Ending," by Avril Lavigne. Don't look like that, it's not a happy song."

Viola's face fell. "Uh, hey, what was wrong with Fugue?"

Gallow girl shook her head. "You don't want to know."

"I do like his hair like that. It's… much pinker."

"And he looks less like Allegretto… okay, here comes the music. Read the words when I point to them, okey? Good."

"My Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne." Viola said. The music was coming on, and it was coming on fast. She started having a last-minute panic attack, but shoved it aside and sang.

_"Oh, oh ohhh, oh, oh, so much for my happy ending, oh, oh ohhh…"_

So many ohh's… Viola was rather confused to why she got this song.

_"Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead. Was it something I did? Was it something you said? Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead. Held up so high on such a breakable thread. You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be…"_

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Jazz… Oh, good Lord, he was back there! She shook her head and immediately sang better.

"_You were everything, everything that I wanted, we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending."_

Yeah, so much for her happy ending. Falsetto was probably having a good time, lucky idiot…

"_Oh, oh, so much for my happy ending. Oh, oh, oh…_

_"You've got your dumb friends. I know what they say. They tell you I'm difficult, but, so are they. But they don't know me, do they even know you? All the things you hide from me, all the shit that you do. You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be…"_

She felt herself glaring… all Jazz's dumb friends at Andantino… Etude, Falsetto…

_"You were everything, everything that I wanted, we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it, all of the memories so close to me just fade away, all this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending."_

_So much for __**my**__ happy ending…_

_"It's nice to know that you were there. Thanks for acting like you cared and making me feel like I was the only one. It's nice to know we had it all, thanks for watching as I fall, and letting me know we were done."_

Viola used the minutely small break in the music to think for a moment. Jazz never really did that to her…

_"He was everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending. You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending. Oh, oh, so much for my happy ending. Oh, oh, so much for my happy ending. Oh, oh, oh, oh…"_

The song faded with her 'ohs'. After singing the song, Viola felt all icky and angsty. She felt like going to punch Falsetto.

"Nice job, Viola." Gallow girl took the microphone. "By the way, I bought you this."

She produced a sweatshirt from behind the stage. "Me and my friends think you should cover up a little more. You know. It's kinda hard to ignore… we're not perverted, or lesbian or anything. It's just wrong."

For the first time, Viola flushed. "R- right." She put the sweatshirt over her head. "Why does it have a picture of Frederic on it?"

"Oh! Sorry. That one's mine." She produced another sweatshirt. "This one's yours."

This one had the words "FORTE ARCHERY CLUB" across the top in boldface caps. "Thanks." She gave Gallow girl back her own sweatshirt.

"No problem. Every Eternal Sonata-loving girl in this world thanks you."

"Eternal Sonata?"

"Never mind."

**And Viola's done, and more sufficiently covered… Next up, the choice is between Serenade and Frederic…**


	12. Belief, John Mayor

This one was very fun to write… and Eternal Karaoke is coming to a close with the next chapter…

Eternal Karaoke

An Eternal Sonata Fanfic

By child of the gallows

Chapter 12: Belief, John Mayer

Fugue also re-handcuffed Viola back into line.

"Next up…" Waltz paused and considered between his two remaining victims. "Ah, let's have Serenade go next. Top hat, you'll finish up."

Serenade felt sick. She had a nice voice and her improvisation skills were fantastic, but she definitely didn't want to go out there, face down an audience of strangers, and sing her heart out.

She was unlocked by Rondo, and escorted to the curtain by Claves. She hesitated before taking a step, but built up every little scrap of courage she had within herself for one burning second, and took the fateful step.

There she saw a rather tall, brown haired teenager standing at center stage. She was wearing dirty white sneakers, brown pants, a gray sweatshirt with a picture of what looked suspiciously like that top-hatted man who hadn't sung yet, all topped off with a ratty camouflage jacket.

"Hi, Serenade." She said pleasantly. "I'm called Gallow girl. I would probably curtsy to you, but I even have more power than you do."

Serenade was confused. "What? Why?"

"I'm an authoress. Anyway, take this microphone. The song you'll be singing is 'Belief' by John Mayer. I'm not really sure why I chose this song for you… but it works." She nodded in agreement with herself. "So yeah."

Serenade took the microphone.

"Oh, yes… you know, your belief, the thing about the step backward? I don't agree with that at all."

Serenade was confused by this girl again. "Why?"

"Well, to get where you came, you had to come from somewhere, right? So, you have to know that there is some ground behind you if you came from there. And, even if you didn't know, can't you look behind you? Only an idiot would take a step backward without looking."

Serenade thought for a moment. Then it dawned on her. "You're calling me an idiot, aren't you?"

"In the most polite way of presentation, yes. Here comes the music! Get it on!"

"Belief, John Mayer."

Here it was. The moment of truth…

_"Is there anyone who ever remembers changing their mind from the paint on a sign? Is there anyone who really recalls ever breaking rank at all for something someone yelled real loud one time? Oh, everyone believes in how they think it ought to be. Oh, everyone believes and they're not going easily."_

Serenade didn't get it either. Why had Gallow girl chosen this song for her? There was her belief… she could have been telling her off…

_"Belief is a beautiful armor that makes for the heaviest sword. Like punching underwater, you never can hit who you're trying for. Some need the exhibitioning, some have to know they tried. It's the chemical weapon for the war that's raging on inside. Oh, everyone believes. From emptiness to everything. Oh, everyone believes. And no one's going quietly."_

Perhaps it was about that run-in with Waltz? No, that couldn't be it. How could a seemingly random person who just had a good knowledge of music know about that?

_"We're never gonna win the world, we're never gonna stop the war. We're never gonna beat this if belief is what we're fighting for. We're never gonna win the world, we're never gonna stop the war. We're never gonna beat this if belief is what we're fighting for."_

It _was_ about fighting Waltz!!! How in the world could she know that? How? The governments had done their best to keep it quiet, saying Waltz passed away quietly, appointing a new Count…

_"Is there anyone you can remember ever surrender with their life on the line?"_

No! It was about that problem, but it was also about Baroque wanting to surrender! Gallow girl was criticizing Baroque's decision!

_"We're never gonna win the world, we're never gonna stop the war. We're never gonna beat this if belief is what we're fighting for. We're never gonna win the world, we're never gonna stop the war, we're never gonna beat this is belief is what we're fighting for._

_"What puts a hundred thousand children in the sand? Belief can. Belief can."_

Now she was blaming her for the deaths of all those people! Serenade was angry.

_"What puts the folded flag inside his mother's hand? Belief can. Belief can."_

The music came to a stop. Serenade watched with eagle eyes as Gallow girl came up to take the microphone.

"Hey! Ow, what was that for?" Gallow girl yelled, clutching her cheek. "You friggin' slapped me!"

"Yes, I did!" Serenade huffed. "How dare you criticize Baroque's government like that! How dare you!"

Gallow girl watched coldly as Serenade went into a rant.

"Are you done? We're wasting time, peoples. Frederic's performance has to be directly ON TIME. It's already…" Gallow girl glanced at her watch. "1:49 AM. Frederic's scheduled to go one at exactly two o' clock."

But Serenade was far from done. "And FURTHERMORE, I sentence you—"

"Woah, woah? What the hell? Sentences? Lady, I'm writin' all the sentences here."

And with a flourish of the keyboard, Serenade's face was encased in an iron mask. To get her backstage, Gallow girl had to direct her by hitting her mask with a titanium baseball bat and kicking her heels.

"Waltz," Gallow girl chained Serenade into line herself. "Send Frederic to get his one listen. It'll be directed by my friends Rubberducky, Flyleaf, Crazywing, and DustyStroodle. I've gotta prepare for something."

**Hmmm… I wonder what in the world our precious Gallow can be planning?**


	13. Angels On The Moon, Thriving Ivory

Here we are, at the final chapter and the chapter that started it all. Start watching out for the sequel, where I let you take over the story. ETERNAL KARAOKE: ENCORE!

Eternal Karaoke

An Eternal Sonata Fanfic

By child of the gallows

Chapter 13: Angels On The Moon, Thriving Ivory

Frederic was not a singer. That was the only thought that was running through his head as he was escorted to a back room by Tuba.

There, all he wanted to do was sit and listen to the song he would be singing. But no, that would be much too simple.

The four people that Gallow girl had mentioned all turned out to be _seventh grade girls_, for heaven's sake! And they were obsessing over him endlessly.

"Me and Gallow agreed that he was pretty." Flyleaf stated.

"I dunno, I think he's more on the cute side." Rubberducky said critically, tilting her head to one side. "Maybe handsome."

"I think Jazz is cute and pretty and handsome!" Crazywing romanticized.

"I don't care either way! But I do like the top hat." DustyStroodle mused thoughtfully. "All I know is that Gallow called him, and that you guys can't even touch him without something terrible happening."

After hearing that, he excused himself posthaste, claiming that he was sure he had heard this song before. The weak point of that argument was that he didn't even know what song he was scheduled to be singing.

So he stepped through the curtain at 1:55 AM. His very own fangirl was sitting far away, at the opposite end of the stage, holding a card that said "Hi."

He waved.

She switched cards. "Your song's Angels On The Moon by Thriving Ivory."

Thumbs up. "Why are you all the way over there?" He asked.

She slid the microphone across the smooth stage floor and switched cards. "If I get any closer, I'll turn into an insane fangirl and I don't want to do that to you. I'm not talking 'cause I lost my voice from screaming at Waltz."

Well, that was reassuring.

She switched cards again. "Read the words when I point to them. Good luck."

_Here we go._ Frederic thought.

_"Do you dream that the world will know your name? So tell me your name. And do you care about all the little things, or anything at all? I wanna feel all the chemicals inside, I wanna feel. I wanna sunburn just to know that I'm alive, to know I'm alive."_

It wasn't so bad… But he did wish he had just put up with the speculating fangirls and listened to the song beforehand.

_"Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't want to know. If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go. Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming of angels on the moon. Where everyone you know never leaves too soon."_

Wow, the chorus was nice, if a little strange. The 'angels on the moon' really reminded him of the Elegy of the Moon, where they met those spirits.

_"Do you believe in the day that you were born, tell me, do you believe? And do you know that every day's the first of the rest of your life._

_"Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't want to know. If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go. Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming of angels on the moon. Where everyone you know never leaves too soon."_

There were those fangirls again, creeping up the stage to whisper to Gallow girl. Her eyes went wide at what they said, then she shook them off as the music started again.

_"And this is to one last day in the shadows. And to know a brother's love. This is to New York City angels and the rivers of our blood. This is to all of us. To all of us."_

The music slowed enough to give Frederic a second to think. He was sure that that line was referring to his sister, Emelia… But how was Gallow girl to know about her? He kept that information to himself, usually.

_"So don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't want to know. If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go. Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming of angels on the moon, where everyone you know never leaves too soon."_

DustyStroodle was pointing to her wrist. "ONE FIFTY NINE," she mouthed.

_"Yeah, you can tell me all your thoughts about the stars that fill polluted skies—"_

That line was shocking for two reasons. One, well, it pretty much described his first conversation with Polka, but two… The moment he said 'stars,' there were soft purple and pink lights glowing all around him…

_"And show me where you run to when no one's left to take your side—"_

He nearly stopped singing when he realized what they were. They were the Heaven's Mirror! They were blooming in pots that he hadn't even seen in the darkness! The audience was entrapped by the effect, and started ooohhhing and aaaahhhing.

_"Don't tell me where the road ends, 'cause I just don't want to know. No, I don't want to know._

_"Don't tell me if I'm dying. Don't tell me if I'm dying."_

It was over. Finally. He was the last performance, and it was over.

He was approached by the fangirl quartet. Gallow girl hung back.

"You didn't do too bad up there," DustyStroodle said apathetically. "Are you sure you're not Johnny Depp?"

"Who?"

DustyStroodle sighed and rolled her eyes. "Gallow! How could you fall in love with an idiot who doesn't know who Johnny Depp is?"

She held up a sign that said, "HE'S NOT AN IDIOT, AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO JOHNNY DEPP IS!"

"Anyway," Flyleaf cut in. "We're here to tell you that you were invited by Gallow to come to a second karaoke. A contest, so to speak."

"Wha? No—"

"You can't refuse." Rubberducky interrupted. "But this time, Gallow's not going to be the one running it. You need to take the invitation back to tell everyone. This one's gonna be fun." She rubbed her hands together menacingly.

"Who's running it?"

"They are." Crazywing gestured to the crowd. "It's all them."

"I'd go and inform them now." DustyStroodle suggested. "The crowd already knows, and they're impatient little buggers."

He nodded furiously and backed into the curtain.

THE END

Ahhh, it's finally over. Next up it's your turn! Start listening to those songs, digging up those obscure characters, 'cause when you take over my story, you want to be the unforgettable chapter!

**Dedication: To Tri-Crescendo for creating such an amazing video game, Frederic Francois Chopin, for putting up with a hopeless fangirl like me, to all the bands I may have used in these random stories, and to all my loving fans who had the patience to stick with me 'till the end! Love you all! **


End file.
